<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me by shyesplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092245">call me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease'>shyesplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, friends with unspoken feelings, missing each other, small humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is missing Caitlin while her and her mother are up in the Arctic trying to get her better, so he decides to give her a call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen / Caitlin Snow, SnowBarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place not long after Caitlin leaves at the end of season 6.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>His heart caught at the sound of her voice, making a smile crack over his features. "Hey," he let out softly.</p>
<p>"Hi," Caitlin said back, smiling a smile of her own after hearing one of her favorite voices.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "It - It's Barry-"</p>
<p>"I know it's you, Barry," she cut in, a cute giggle making its way over the line, and the speedster swore half his problems disintegrated from the sound alone. He didn't realize just <em>how much</em> he had missed it until now.</p>
<p>"Right, well, I - I tried calling your cell, but it just kept going to voicemail…"</p>
<p>"-it doesn't get much reception up here-"</p>
<p>"...so, I decided to call the landline number you gave us," he continued. "I hope that's okay."</p>
<p>"Of course," she dismissed. "That's why I gave it to you. Is everything okay?"</p>
<p><em>No. </em>"Yeah, yeah...I just...I just wanted to check in on you," he told her before rushingly adding, "<em>and your mom</em>, you know, to see how everything has been going..."</p>
<p>"We've been fine," she assured him, eyes drifting over to her mother's form across the room, only to see the older woman smiling knowingly at her. Caitlin quickly averted her eyes, cheeks beginning to pink as she zeroed her attention back on Barry. "Are you sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>"Positive. You don't have to worry about me."</p>
<p>Caitlin snorted. "Do you even know who you're talking to, Mr. Allen?"</p>
<p>A laugh bubbled its way to the surface, his heart warmed by her care. "I promise, I'm fine. Really."</p>
<p>"<em>Barry…</em>"</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe I do have a teeny, tiny problem…"</p>
<p>"And what is that?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you. </em>
</p>
<p>He shook his head, the silent admission not feeling appropriate to admit out loud. Plus, he didn't want to risk guiting her to come back sooner than she could. He wanted her back - <em>so much</em> - but he also wanted her back healthy and at her (and Frost's) best.</p>
<p>Caitlin cocked her head at the sudden silence, checking quickly to make sure the call hadn't dropped. "Barry? You still there?"</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah, sorry! Um...your plants...how regularly are they supposed to watered? The small one by the door is looking a little dreary... "</p>
<p>"I don't recall asking you to take care of my plants," she commented amusingly.</p>
<p>"I - I know, but you have so many and I didn't want them to die on you - but everything I've read online is not helping poor Betty, and I don't want to be committing negligent planticide here..."</p>
<p>A small huff of a laugh passed through her lips before she furrowed her brows. "Wait, Betty?"</p>
<p>"The small plant by the door!"</p>
<p>"You've named the plant by the door Betty?"</p>
<p>"And the tall one by the door is George, the one by the TV is Liam, the one by the couch is Monica, and - and I'm still trying to figure out what to name some of the other ones. I didn't realize you had so many…"</p>
<p>Caitlin let out another giggle, just hearing him ramble on gave her some much needed solace. "Keep it up and you'll be Barry the Botanist!"</p>
<p>"You kid, but I think I am developing quite the green thumb!"</p>
<p>"Except for Betty."</p>
<p>He scratched his head, looking over at the poor plant whose leaves had considerably wilted. "Yeah...except for Betty…"</p>
<p>The doctor shook her head, amused. "Do you have a pen and paper?"</p>
<p>She could hear a couple slaps of wind hitting the phone. "I do now."</p>
<p>After giving Barry some specific instructions on how to maintain the plants, specifically for Betty, they started saying their goodbyes.</p>
<p>"Wait, Barry," she called out, before he could hang up. He hummed to indicate that he was still on the line. "Uh, well, since I know you're taking care of my plants now...could - could you maybe call to let me know how you are doing?" she asked, only to rushedly add, "you know, with the plants, because you're taking care of them…"</p>
<p>He refrained from calling out her fumble and instead just smiled to himself. "Like weekly updates?" he clarified.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but whatever works for you - it doesn't have to be weekly, just once in a while."</p>
<p>"No, I think weekly will work fine, maybe even more frequent. It really just depends on how much the <em>plants</em> miss your voice..."</p>
<p>Caitlin's breath hitched. <em>Was he…?</em> "Well I really missed talking to the plants so...I'd talk to them as frequently as they want…"</p>
<p>The wrinkles by Barry's eyes doubled over as he smiled. "Good night, Cait. I'll talk to you soon."</p>
<p>"Good night, Barry," she softly exhaled before hanging up, but smiled as she looked forward to their next call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something I started after the episode and had the inspiration to finish today! Hope you enjoy - please comment with your thoughts! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>